


The Bond That Breaks Us

by Jay_By_Midday



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, F/M, For a Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_By_Midday/pseuds/Jay_By_Midday
Summary: Waking up to a broken world with only a prophecy from an angel, Nagel comes to face her destiny. Along the way, she meets up with Nero, Nico, And V, along with a few others of the DMC crew. Stuck between trying to figure out who she is, who the angel in her dreams are, and why just a lowly human like herself is thrown into such a world-ending fight to the death, will she rise above it all or perish under the weight of the world on her shoulders!Tune in to find out!!





	1. Prologue: The Begining of The End

_ Long ago, a fallen angel fell in love with one of the sons of sparda, despite him walking down the path of demons. Though their chance meetings were fleeting, she felt her love grown stronger and stronger for him. One day, she bore him a son, but knowing he resided in hell and the son would not be safe, she hid him away in a monestary. She watched her son from afar growing older and stronger, but her all-seeing eyes were weaking over the years. So when the sin of the father was done onto the son, she steeled herself and stormed from her watch to confront the father. She thought him dead, but after this? She made haste to make it so! But low and behold, when she found him, he had committed a terrible sin onto himself! In her rage, her holy blade grew too heavy for her to weild in battle and she was defeated shortly after. Before the darkness that could consume her took hold, she turned her blade unto herself and plunged it deep, releasing her final wish in the last moment of pure clarity._

** _Find Nero and Dante._ **

** _End this corruption._ **

** _Save Vergil._ **

** _Undo what has been done!_ **


	2. Awakening

_Ash. . . . .like fallen snow. _

_A voice ringing in my ears. _

_A prophecy that dances on the edges of my memory._

_Blood, but not my own._

I swung again, my lungs burning, my muscles aching, but the cry of the demon as the wood plank struck its mark was enough to keep me going. Adrenaline. My heart racing faster as the wood broke and splintered across its bulbous, red sacs. They popped and I kept in mind to keep my mouth closed. The red blood wasn't something I wanted to ingest, something in my gut told me so. How long had it been? A month of endless days and tiresome nights, plagued by a voice calling out, the voice of my guardian angel. . . . .I think? I don't know anymore, all I know is what she told me.

_Find Nero and Dante._

_End this corruption._

_Save Vergil._

_Undo what has been done._

I wish I knew more, but I'm working with what I got. However, the exhaustion was starting to get to me as I fell back from the on coming swarm. I turned heel and booked it as fast as my weary legs could carry me. I was almost at my wits end when my legs gave out from under me. As I fell, a horn blared and a van flew overhead, smashing into the swarm. A rustle of wings, the rest was a blur as my vision faded to black, but I thought I heard the word "survivor"?. . . . .


End file.
